


Somebody Loves You

by kookaburrito



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x07, Fluff, M/M, filler fic, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookaburrito/pseuds/kookaburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filler drabble to 6x07, the boys decide which song to sing for their duet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Loves You

“Hi, Blaine.”

Kurt doesn’t need to check the caller id to know who it is. He has been expecting that call for the whole evening – checking his phone every two seconds, putting it away, glancing at it constantly. He picked it up immediately as it rang, then tucked it swiftly between his cheek and shoulder, because he forgot he was in the middle of his skincare routine. He should’ve waited at least until the third ring, because now his voice is breathless and one of his hands is covered in cream. Not that it matters.

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine’s voice has managed to remain as charming as it has been on the first day Kurt met him, “I’m calling because of our duet. I thought we should decide on a song together.”

“Oh, right! Our duet.” 

Like Kurt could forget about that. He practically made it happen. 

He grinned like a cat that got the cream, then asked innocently, “Do you have any ideas?” 

This reminded him so much of old times his heart swelled. It was as if they were still in high school, and trying to come up with a good song idea to match whatever shenanigans were going on in glee club that week. As if they were flirting about it over dinner at Breadsticks, and discussing in the car while singing along the radio, and after the goodbye kiss Blaine would whisper “I’ll call you”, and they would continue picking a song over the phone, until Burt would interrupt him to come say goodnight and roll his eyes fondly when he noticed that Kurt was still talking to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Right. Now ex-fiancé. How things have changed over the years. He needed to focus.

“I have an entire playlist of duets we’ve already sang through the years,” Blaine said, and Kurt could practically feel his bittersweet smile, “I’m sure we both know them by heart.”

“Of course we do, we’re professionals.”

“Professionals,” Blaine echoed, and something warm swooped in Kurt’s stomach.

To be perfectly honest, Kurt already knew what he wanted to sing.

During the dark period of time when he didn’t have Blaine by his side, Kurt practically stopped listening to music. Every song reminded Kurt of Blaine, of what he had lost, every lyric stabbed painfully in his heart, Blaine was everywhere and Kurt just couldn’t go through with it. Gradually, with the help of therapy he managed to put the pain past himself, and music became something that could give him hope, give him strength to carry on. Could even give him the love of his life back.

“I want to try something fun, you know, it’s a party for the new new kids and I want it to be fun for them,” Kurt said, already scrolling on his laptop for the song that was on his mind.

“Yes, I thought so too. Anything melodramatic we can leave to Sam and Rachel,” Blaine agreed, “Actually, I already thought of something.”

“Oh really? What is it?”

Kurt stopped the cursor right on _Somebody Loves You_ by _Betty Who_ , the song he’s been singing to himself in the shower, the song that he was whistling at the grocery store, the song that never failed to make him think of a cute dark-haired man and his silly bowties. It was just the right mix of sweet and sour and Kurt couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

“Uh, I don’t know if you know it, but it’s great,” suddenly Blaine sounded shy.

Kurt didn’t say anything, concentrating on Blaine’s nervous breathing on the other end of the line. He gripped his phone with the hand covered in cream, to hear him better. Kurt figured he could deal with the mess later.

“It sounds like this, uhm,” Blaine took a deep breath and then started singing, his voice so melodic and perfect and sweet, and everything that Kurt imagined it would be, “ _Somebody misses you when you’re away, They wanna wake up with you every day… Somebody wants to hear you say_ …”

“ _Uh, somebody loves you_ ,” they sang together, and both started laughing. Hearing Blaine sing those words to him was enough to make Kurt’s heart stop. Even if it was just a song, Kurt could hear how much Blaine meant it. The evening was now full of new possibilities, and Kurt couldn’t stop grinning.

“So you know it?” the excitement in Blaine’s voice was unmistakable too.

“Might have heard of it before,” Kurt grinned, closing his iTunes.


End file.
